In the aluminum alloy wheel production field, all enterprises face a very thorny problem about removing burrs after machining of back cavities. At present, burrs on the back cavity of a wheel are brushed with a large disc brush on special equipment, and this method is effective for gentle wheels but difficult in achieving the removal effect of meeting the requirements for use of most wheels; and when the method is used, corner burrs at the roots of flanges and the rim of the wheel always cannot be removed thoroughly, thereby influencing the following coating effect. Currently, there is no effective burr removing device capable of simultaneously disposing burrs at the roots of the flanges, the root of the rim and the back cavity of spokes.